Another Mermaid Story
by ThatOneBunny
Summary: I'm Rin, just your average Mermaid. Yeah, you heard me, Mermaid. Living a normal mermaid life with my two friends and brother. That is, until my two friends decided to screw things up and turn themselves human! And for two humans non the less! Now I gotta go save their butts. But for some reason... whos this Len character, and why do I feel so weird around him...? (Sucky summery)
1. Coral Reef

The area around the coral reef was calm. Brightly colored fish swam calmly, moving their tails back and forth in rhythmic patterns. They all seemed to swim mindlessly, acting as if there was not a care in the world. The reef itself was brightly colored as well. It displayed many exotic looking plants and shells that shined bright when even the slightest bit of sunshine hit it.

All was calm until a big orange and yellow blur shot past the reef, causing a disturbance among the area and caused the fish to scatter every which-way. For a moment, everything was a blur of mixed colors, making the whole scene seem like an abstract painting.

When it all died down, a girl with a small frame swam out of the chaos of fish. Her golden hair at went down to the tip of her shoulders looked like sunshine itself when the rays of light hit it, and her big, sparkling blue eyes looked like they belonged to a porcelain doll. In age, she looked to be sixteen. The girl looked to be a normal human. That is, until you got down to the lower half of her body. Instead of legs, like a normal human would have, a long, fish like tail with bright orange scales. Her chest had been covered with an orange sea shell bra that matched perfectly with her tail. Yes, this girl was a mermaid.

As she swam, her face displayed curiosity and liveliness; her smile seemed to make the area a little brighter. Hanging off her shoulder was a yellow fabric bag that seemed to be full.

After a few moments of straight swimming, her course suddenly changed and she shot down into what looked like a never ending trench. For a moment, darkness enveloped small figure and nothing could be seen. Most people would have turned back, but she knew something that humans did not. After a few minutes of swimming, a small light could be seen halfway down the trench. As she swam further down the light grew and grew until multiple lights could be seen. On closer inspection, a great city took shape at the very bottom. Marble building, almost castle looking, were scattered across the sandy floor. A strange glow seemed to emit from the city, giving off the impression that it had an almost unreal power to it.

The blonde smiled at the familiar city and she picked up speed. She swam through the stone arch that acted as an entrance to the city and weaved through the building. Some of the building had different colors on them, and the one that the girl came to a stop was dyed a red color. The smile on the mermaids face grew as she pushed open a piece of driftwood that she had carved to make a door.

"I'm home! The girl greeted her voice light and cheerful.

"Welcome back Rin!" Two voices replied back, making Rin swim deeper into the house. The building may have looked small on the outside, but on the inside, it shown to be very large. Numerous halls lead to different rooms, all having a specific theme to them. One of them being a place to store interesting things that humans dropped and never bothered to get back.

That was not Rins destination, however. She swam down a different hallway into a room with a large rock in the middle, surrounded by other smaller rocks. A sense of warmth spread though her when she saw two other mermaids sitting there, waiting for her.

"Hi Meiko, hi Miki!" Rin said as she swam to the rock and sat by them.

"Did you find anything today?" Ask the red haired mermaid. Her hot pink tail moved back and forth as her matching pink eyes widened in excitement.

"If you're asking if I found any cherry's, then the answer is no." Rin said in amusement. Miki's face sunk into a pout as she crossed her arms over her pink sea shell covered chest and grunted. Rin giggled in response.

"What's in the bag?" The burnet asked, pointing to said object. Rin smiled and took the bag from her shoulder and placed it on the table.

"Dinner." She announced as she poured the contents of the bag onto the flat rock. Different edible plants spilled over the table and everyone seemed to grin. The Red tailed mermaid was the first one to talk one and start to eat.

"Thanks Rin" Meiko mumbled though bits, earning a laugh from Miki.

Rin nodded and took one of the plants herself. "Be sure to save some for Rinto." She warned after her first bit. "He needs to eat too."

"Yeah, yeah." Miki mumbled, picking out the one thing that looked the most appetizing to her.

These girls may seem that they are sisters, but in face they were just friends. All of their parents had died in an unfortunate fishing net accident, leaving them only each other. The only two people that were related were Rin and Rinto.

"So Rin," Meiko started, glancing over at her fishtailed friend "did you happen to see any… humans when you went up?" She gave a nervous glance to Rin, then to Miki who also looked very curious all of the sudden.

"Why…?" Rin questioned, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Both of her friends giggled in unison.

"Well…" Miki spoke up, twirling a lock of hair around her fingers with a dreamy look on her face "Meiko and I kinda… went up to the surface while you were gone a few weeks ago, and saw some humans, and two of them happen to catch our eyes."

"And We've been going up more often to see them… from a distance, that is." Meiko finished Miki's explanation with a nervous smile.

Slowly, the Rin realized what they were implying and slammed both of her hands onto the table. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO! N. O. You can't be falling for humans. Nu uh, no. I WONT allow it." Rin snarled, giving them both a death glare. "You know as well as I do that we're forbidden from even getting close to them!"

"Aw, come on Rin!" Meiko begged, clasping their hands together. "You haven't even seen them up close! Their just like us! Well without gills and a tail, that is."

"Right!" Miki agreed, getting up from the table. "If you just saw them, maybe you would think differently!" The red head suggested energetically, a big smile plastered on both hers and Meiko's face. "And who knows, maybe you'll fall for one yourself." Meiko added slyly, which earned a shake of the head from Rin.

"Um, how about no?" The blonde said, crossing her arms. "Rinto told me to stay _away_ from humans, not act all buddy-buddy with them."

"Please~!" Miki begged, sticking out her bottom lip in a begging manner. "Just one visit to the surface to see the humans?" Her eyes were wide, a porcelain dolls.

Rin bit her bottom lip, knowing that in all the time she knew Miki, she could never say no to the 'Miki face' Rin grunted in frustration and tugged at her hair. "Fine… FINE! I'll go see the stupid humans! Just… stop with the face!" Rin yelled, pushing Miki's face away.

At the same time, both Miki and Meiko grabbed either of Rins arms and started to drag her out of the home and towards the surface.

'_How did I end up doing this?' _Rin thought to herself, as she and her best friends peaked over a pile of rocks near the beach, looking at all the humans that ran barefoot on the beach, tossing Frisbees, playing volleyball, and other things that the three sea creatures didn't understand.

Miki and Meiko's eyes scanned the area, trying to find, two certain people while Rin just looked at the humans at random, finding flaws in all of them.

"Oh, OH!" Miki quietly screamed, pushing Rin to get her attention. However, she pushed Rin too hard and she ended up falling back into the water. Rin popped back up and gave Miki a glare.

"Sorry." Miki said, and then pointed at the beach. "Look! You see those two boys there? The ones with the white and blue hair? That's them!" She squealed excitedly.

Rin's eyes followed Miki's finger until she saw the two boys that Miki described. Rin frowned and sighed, apparently not seeing what they saw. The tow humans had no appeal to Rin, yet her two friends leaned over the rocks drooling at them.

"Er… yeah." Rin said slowly, scratching the back of her head.

The two boys suddenly turned their heads towards another part of the beach, as if they had heard something. They both smiled and ran towards the direction, leaving the three mermaids sight.

"So if that's all you wanted to show me, can we go now?" Rin asked impatiently, sighing as she did. She only got a wave of the hand from Miki as a response.

"You go ahead, we'll catch up later." Meiko said, propping her elbows on the rocks and resting her head on her hands.

Rin shrugged and dived back under the water, leaving her friends to gawk at their newly found obsessions.

'_Geez, out of all the creatures of the world, why did they have to choose humans?" _Rin thought to herself as her tail swished, propelling her forward. She was only a few minutes into her swim before she heard a sound, what Rin could only identify as a splash.

Confusion washed over Rin. She was in the deep part of the waters, a place where the humans never went, and those who did usually drowned. Rin's eyes scanned her surrounding, trying to find the source of the noise. Within a few seconds, she saw a figure that looked dark from her point of view, sinking deeper and deeper into the salty waters.

**AN: So this is my first fan fiction, so… um… yeah. I would appreciate some comments and criticism… nothing too harsh though. ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed! And I just want to see how this goes over, and if it gets at least… um… 5 likes? (Is that what they call it?) I'll continue! Thank you all! Bye~! **


	2. A Mermaids View on Things

**An: Sooo I lied about the review thing! Mostly because I'll be having a tone of homework for three weeks and won't be able to update… so here it is! Chapter two! I realized that a lot of people (Including me) Don't really like to read one chapter stories and get their hopes up, so I'll try and update regularly to get this story going more. Not that I expect it to get really popular anyway… haha… But besides the point. I really hope you like it. **

**OH and I forgot to put the Disclaimer on here! I didn't in the last chapter… :~: Sorry. I don't own any characters in this story! I… kinda own the plot? *Shrugs* And I do not own the picture, but whoever made it, I hope that you will allow me to use it. And if not, please inform me. You can never be too careful! Well, enough of my talking (For those of you who didn't skip this part XD) ON TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: A Mermaids View on things

Curiosity came over the young mermaid as she started to slowly drift over to the unidentified object that was sinking at a rapid pace. Getting closer she identified a few things. Arms, a head, a body legs…. Oh no. No no, no no no no no. Human. It was a human.

Feeling apprehensive, Rin had started to have a mental battle with herself. This couldn't be happening. A human was sinking, possible dying in from of her eyes, and she was too anxious to go save him.

'_What has his kind ever done for me? He's a human! Humans kill…' _Rin told herself, turning away. Though a nagging part of her brain was telling her to look back. To help.

With a grunt of frustration, Rin turned and swam towards him, nearing his body. On her way, she started to identify him. Male… he had a flat chest, but then again, so did she…

'_Hush now Rin, this is no time to be worrying about your shell size…'_ She mentally scolded herself.

He was… maybe her age? Well, for all she knew humans could be extremely old and look like her. Blonde hair, a bit of a lanky structure, but slightly defined muscles.

Coming upon the boy she saw that his eyes were closed. His mouth was slightly agape, tiny bubbles escaping it.

She had to admit, he was kinda cute… for a human. She shook the thought out of her head, focusing at the situation at hand. Suddenly, a hand is felt grabbing her wrist.

**Rin's POV**

I look down feeling something circle my wrist. It felt like… fingers. I'm met with two, light blue eyes. I gasp. Crap… the beast has awoken.

He looks at me blinking, then starts to look around, including down (perv) and catches sight of what I assume to be my tail. Well shit.

He looks at me, and then does the worst possible thing he can do. He screams at the top of his lungs.

I panic, looking around for help of any kind, but just my luck there is nothing but sea, except for the land that cuts off the ocean.

I notice him try and draw in a breath, but to no avail. He inhales nothing but sea water, chocking him. He holds his throat in agony, his eyes going red and his face changing color. His eyes drift close again and his body goes limp.

Well… that was certainly eventful. I circle my arms around his chest and start to swim to the other side of the beach, a place that I know no human usually goes.

Finally luck is on my side, no one seemed to be inhabiting this area. Pop the humans head above the surface of the water to give him some air, but he doesn't seem to be breathing.

Did I kill him… oops, my bad. Hee hee.

I drag him onto shore where the water and land meet. So… what do you do when a person's not breathing… wasn't it something like pressuring his chest? I remember watching someone do it on the beach when Miki and Meiko dragged me up there.

I put both my hands on his chest and put all my weight on it.

"Come on, don't die on me!" I hiss, pressuring his chest harder.

"Live I say! Live!" I yell, then his body starts wracking with coughs, spitting out water. I flinch but sigh.

Suddely he bolts up and looks at me, wide-eyed. His eyes travel down to my tail again, and he stars at it.

Shoot! What do I do?! Humans aren't supposed to know it's like an unspoken law or something! What do I-

My thoughts are cut off when suddenly my body acts on its own, grabbing a rock (a big one, I might add) and smashing it against his head, knocking him out cold. I stare at is body for a moment before processing what just happened and what I just did.

"WHAT DID I JUST DO?! I KILLED HIM AGAIN!" I scream, my head going to his chest and checking for a heartbeat. I feel his chest move up and down and his heart pound against it. I sigh in relief and start to scoot back to the edge of the ocean.

"So, where good?" I ask, not expecting him to respond. He laid still as a statue on the sand, and I dive back in decided that I didn't want to wait around.

My heart pounded as I swam back to the reef, still shaken by the events. I didn't really know how to react to what just happened, and I decided that I wouldn't tell anyone about this. Not Miki, not Meiko, and especially not Rinto.

As I neared the reef I accidentally rammed into someone.

"Sorry." I say bluntly, not really paying attention until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up and find myself staring into comforting eyes.

"Rinto!" I squeak, swimming back slightly. He gave me a weird look in response to my actions.

"Nice to see you too." He responded, looking at my curiously.

"Where have you been? I came home and no one was there. When Meiko and Miki came the were surprised to see that you weren't back. I got worried." He explained with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, sorry… I was just…" My mind raced for a quick excuse. "Collecting seashells! Yeah! You know, to decorate with?" Well that was a lame excuse…

"Um, okay… where are they?" He asked, gesturing to my empty hands. Oh…. Right. He'd want evidence….

"I, um… they were stolen!" I blurted, sating the first thing that came to mind.

"Stolen?" Rinto echoed suspiciously, crossing his arms. "By whom?"

"A sword fish! Yeah, you know how they love shells… eh he he…" I smile nervously up at him.

Obviously he didn't believe it, but he brushed it off with a shrug.

"okay then. We should be getting back home. You look like you almost get hit by a rock or something…" He says, ushering me to swim with him. Well, he's sort of on the right track…

We get home and I hear quiet whispering in one of the few rooms. My first instinct was to spy and see whats up, but Rinto, being the loud mouth brother he is, had to ruin it.

"WERE BACK! I FOUND RIN!" He shouts, and Meiko and Miki come swimming into the room.

"Hi you too! Rin, where did you run off to?" Meiko asked, being to nosy mermaid she it.

"Apparently looking for seashells, but strangely came back empty handed." He informed her. He didn't turn his head but I could feel him looking at me through his peripheral vision, making me shutter,

"Ah, I see…" An awkward silence hung in the air for a few moments, and no one seemed to want to break it. That is, unitl Miki decided she couldn't take the silence.

"Well then, um, now that that's out of the way, I think we should all take a deep breath and relax." She did what she had said, but Meiko seemed to be the only one who followed along. I was too concentrated on Rinto's glare to move and Rinto himself didn't seem like he was in any mood to follow anyone's orders.

"I'm going to bed." I state abruptly, swimming to the room that me and my two friends shared.

"But Rin!" That was all I heard before shutting the piece of driftwood that was fashioned to the opening shape, closing me off from the other room.

"Nice job Rinto." I hear Miki comment before swishing could be heard, signaling that she had left the room. A similar sound was heard after that, probably by Meiko who had followed her out. I hear I sigh, another swish, then silence.

I sigh in relief and fall back on a hallowed out clam that I call a bed. I need to tell someone. But I can't tell anyone I know… Gah! Why is this eating at me so much! I did what was right! I didn't let the human drown! So why am I sitting here stressing about it when he's probably off doing who knows what?

NOT FREAKING OUT LIKE ME THAT WHAT.

Ah, I need to get over this. It's done and done with. I'll never have to see him again, so it doesn't matter, right? It's not like he can tell Rinto or something. I should stop worrying.

I wonder what he's doing now, that human… DAMN IT RIN. FORGET! FOEGET!

**AN: Well, yeah. I'm trying POV… Is it good? Or should I stick to regular? Ah, anyway... I have a person to thank for this story. No, they did not help me write it, but they inspired me to start writing. So I say thanks to** **cuddlySloth. She has written an amazing story and inspired me so… I'd like to thank her. (Is… is that okay? Am I allowed to do that?) Whether she reads this or not, just feel like I need to put that out there. Bye bye for now~!**


	3. A Humans View on Things

**Hello Lovelys! So… I haven't updated in a while… But I'm not giving up on the story I promise! I've just been busy with finals, Christmas shopping, and after that… I kinda for Project Dive F 2****nd**** and it all kinda went from there… its so addicting ;w;. BUT I will try and update more! Just give me time! Well, this is chapter three, and it seems our 'prince' gets his own little pov, hm?**

AMS Chapter 3.

A Humans View on Things

Len POV.

I flinch upon getting up, rubbing a tender spot on my head.

"Ooooooowwwwwww" I whine, accidently touching a bump that had mysteriously appeared on my head.

"What the hell hit me…" Then I recall what had happened. Did I really see what I think I saw…? No! Impossible! There is no possible way that those things exist in the world. But, then how'd I get this bump on my head…

I poke at it and flinch, but my attention snaps away from it when I hear a voice calling me. Oh great, here comes the idiot who got me in this situation in the first place…

"Len~! Where are you~?" The voice grew louder until the blue haired dumb ass is in my sight. I sigh and turn to him with an angry expression on his face. He smiles innocently at me.

"Are you okay? Are you mad?" He questioned me, sitting beside me on the sand. I give him a glare that tells him I'm not in the mood for his 'I'm oh so innocent act'.

"Yes Kaito. I'm perfectly okay after you basically threw me off a cliff and totally not mad about it." I snap sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Well… technically I pushed you." He corrected, pointing his index finger up. I shot him another glare that shuts him up.

It's not like I hate him or anything. In fact, he is one of my best friends. But, like all friends, he has his quirks that irritate the hell outta me sometimes.

"Kaito! Did you find him?" Another voice sounds from the distance, and I immediately know who it is.

A boy with white hair rounds the corner of some rocks, peering over at us with a worried look. He's my other friend, Piko. I smile and wave him over, and his face turns into one of relief when he starts walking towards us.

"Dude, don't do that. I though you drowned or something." He nudged me when he sat down.

"Nah, still alive and kicking." I assure, giving him a small pound on the back for emphasis. He lets out a small 'omph', but recovers quickly.

"That was a nasty fall you took. Any injuries?" Piko asked, examining my body for any injuries. Ah, that's Piko's quirk. Being careful and not having a clue when it comes to personal space.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine! Stop touching me!" I hiss, pushing him off.

"Sorry…" He pulls his hands back and sighs. That's the thing about Piko. He's not very… um… masculine. Some people mistake him as a girl because of his face, which is something that both me and Kaito laugh at (all in good fun though, Piko know and doesn't really mind it).

Despite all this, Piko manages to have a sort of chivalry about him. He's very polite and gentlemanly like, so that's what people like about him (And why girls sometimes obsess about him).

As for Kaito… don't ask me about him. Half the time I don't know what's going on in that big head of his. Aside from his ignorance, however, he's actually a really nice guy. It's also amusing when girls try and flirt with him and he stands there with a clueless face, unable to 'read between the lines', as one might say.

"So how'd you get that nasty bump?" Kaito interrupted my thoughts while poking the sensitive area, causing me to flinch and swat his hand away.

"You two are so touchy." I grunt. "Stop."

"Aw, come on. But seriously, did ya hit your head on the way down?" He asked while he looked at said cliff where he had pushed me off.

A sudden flash of bright blue eyes and blonde hair went through my mind, and a long tail caught my attention, replacing where someone's legs might me. I shook my head. No, that was just a dream Len. Things like that do NOT exist. It's impossible. Just an old tale meant to trick people into thinking in supernatural things like ghosts and werewolves.

"-en. Len…. LEN." I'm hit on the head right where the bump is and I let out a small cry, clutching it again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I scream at whoever did it, and Kaito next to me chuckled.

"Sorry, but you were looking all sentimental and not paying attention. Was it something I said?" He blinked at me bluntly and I shook my head.

"Its nothing. And as for the bump… I'm not sure where I got it from. I guess I just hit my head on a rock or something…." I mumble.

Tired of sitting on the sand and irritated by the pounding my head has due to the numerous blows to the poor thing, I get up and decide that I need to get home and take some aspirin.

"I'm going home guys, I need to lie down for a bit." I tell them as I stumble off.

"Alright, call us if you need anything!" I hear Piko call as I made my way off the beach.

My eyes stick to each house that goes by, jumping to the next one when one disappears out of my line of vision. This cycle repeats itself until familiar building drifts into my sight, and I walk a little faster towards it, thankful for time passing by so quickly.

I shift through my damp pockets, praying silently that my keys didn't get lost in the ocean. Luck was on my side as I felt a cool, jagged metal surface graze my fingertips as I grip it and pull it out. I sigh in relief as I shove the key into the lock and turn it roughly, throwing open the door.

"I'M HOME." I scream, and I'm welcomed my another voice that yells 'WELCOME BACK' and a certain pinkette with sparkling blue eyes that looked a lot like my own. I smile slightly at the comforting face, and she smiles back.

"Hi Luka." I greeted, dragging my feet over to the couch and collapsing on it, letting out a sore grunt when my aching muscles hit the surface. I hear her laugh behind me.

"You look a beaten up. What happened, Kaito and you have another fight?" She joked, and I shrugged, turning my head from the couch and to her.

"If you call being thrown off a cliff and hitting my head, nearly drowning in the sea a fight, then yeah, we had a big one." I say, letting out a big breath.

Her eyes widened and she's immediately all over me, giving my body a full check over, like the overprotective sister she is.

Yeah, Luka is my sister. Well, sorta. She is my sister by blood but shes more like a mom to me, being that ours isn't around too often. Our parents have a lot of business trips being that they're involved with a large company… were kinda rich, so… yeah. Don't judge, I'm not one of those spoiled rich kids, just in case you were thinking that.

"Does it hurt? Do you have any major wounds? Are you breathing normally?" Questions were flying at me left and right, making my head pound even more.

"I'm FINE. I just need aspirin." I tell her, and shes gone and back quickly with some pills and a glass of water in her hand. I gladly take them both and throw the pills into my mouth, swallowing them down with some effort. I let out a big breath afterwards and thank her.

"Feeling better?" She askes and I nod my head, which causes her to smile. "Good.."

Her voice it followed by a punch in the arm. I turn to her surprised and she has an angry face. "God don't do that to me Len! I swear to god if you don't end up killing yourself with all these stupid stunts I'll kill you myself!" She screams, and I give her a crooked smile and an odd chuckle.

Truth is this isn't my first time getting hurt like this. Being on the beach there are a lot of opportunities to… lets say… get creative in entertaining yourself… Hehehe…

At my smile she huffs. "Oh yeah, Miku called by the way." She informed me, and I stop for a moment to think. Ah, yes, Miku. I've known her for a long time now… we've been friends for a long time. Well… before that time…

I shake my head of the thought. No, that was then, I don't need to stress about then. This is now.

"I'll call her back tomorrow. I need some rest." I tell her, rubbing my probably swollen eyes and start heading up the stairs.

"Are you sure, its pretty early." Luka called after me, and I give her an assuring nod. She gives me an understanding look, but still looks worried.

"Well, if you need anything… I'm here." She tells me, and I smile at her, turning my head afterwards and finishing my journey to my room.

I'm about to collapse on my bed when I feel my still soaked clothes clinging to me.

"Ah… okay. Shower then bed." I tell myself as I turn to my bathroom and turn on the water, peeling off my clothes.

What I'm hoping for is a better tomorrow, literally. Today sucked and I feel like shit, but this was just an off day for me. But I couldn't help get this weird feeling as I stepped into the shower and stood under the boiling water.

I get this feeling that something is going to change. I get that feeling often, and their usually true, but there's not much I can do about it. I just have to prepare for the day tomorrow and face whatever life has to throw at me head on.

**What is this? Foreshadowing in this chapter? :3 Update on News Years, yay! And may your year be full of awesomeness! So, I'll try to update soon, and I know what you're saying. 'Rin's still not on land yet!' Yes I know… I'm getting there. I just want to make sure I don't rush the story. Oh! And I wanted to answer some reviews! Cause you guys took the time out of your day to read this story and post them X)**

**Hikari Kanata-Thank you so much! Glad you're enjoying the story and I'm happy I'm doing good… XD**

**Moonlight queen- You don't have an account but you've commented twice so I have to respond you to! thanks you and I will try to make more as much as my schedule allows me.. (And my attention span… I love the game too much ;~;)**

**R. J. Niner- Glad you can get into it, and that's where you and I differ… I'm a huge romance fanatic! Born in February! …and yet I am still single :3 And thank you for the critiquing! You're awesome! I'll try and improve on it!**

**Arrow-chan3- YES OF COURSE SHE GAVE HIM A ROCK AS A SIGN OF AFFECTION **

**Emily-You're welcome and thank you :3 I'm so happy you actually read the authors note and responded to it! That makes me feel happy **** You're awesome!**

**Lolly1o1-Len will get abused a lot in this story X3 I know the feeling… like I read a story once that I thought was cute then took a dark and depressing turn. Was us at 3:00am crying. And wouldn't you believe… it was a Rin and Len story. XD **

**Anyway! Really hope you guys like the story so far! Oh and Happy late birthday to Rin and Len!**

**~PEACE VOTAKUS (See what I did there?) or you know… whatever fandom you are in :3**

**(P.S. I HATE LenxMiku, hope I'm not the only one who gets enraged when I find fanart, stories, MMD's, ect. About them… but I do respect opinions. :3 )**


	4. Witches, Plans, and Saviors! Oh My!

**Hey… guess what… chapter 4 is up :3 you should read it… I'm really enjoying the way this story is turning out and I'm, so glad that you all are too! I know I'm updating again in the spand of two days and, what, a one shot too? I'm procrastinating from my homework… bad me…**

**I don't own vocaloid! If I did Rin and Len would be cannon in a second! **

AMS 4

Witches, Plans, and Saviors! Oh My!

Rin's P.O.V.

I wake up and rub my eyes, trying to get my blurry vision to disappear. Yesterday's events flooded my mind, causing me to grunt and lay back down. I don't want to face the day today.

…Its quiet. Too quiet. Where's the usual morning liveliness that always floods our oh-so-small home?

The unusualness scared me, and my instincts told me to get up and find someone. I did just that.

Swimming into the main area I look around and find Rinto laying on a long piece of driftwood that we had made into a couch. I frown and swim over to him, poking his cheek.

"Hey grumpy gills, where is everyone." I question while he swats my hand away, becoming irritated.

"They went out."

"For what?"

"How the hell would I know?"

I pout and sigh. Obviously he is no help whats so ever.

"Fine then." I swim away, partly relived that he didn't seem to question the other nights events.

Meiko and Miki wouldn't just disappear like that, I know it. They would leave a note or something along the lines… at least for me.

I go back into my room and noticed something hanging off the side of my 'bed'. A piece of driftwood with something carved into it. I frown and swim over, picking it off and reading it off in my head.

'_Rin, by the time you get this, we'll be gone. No, not dead. Out of the ocean. We're going to see the sea witch and ask her to change us into humans. We knew you wouldn't agree… so we left early so you couldn't stop us. We'll be fine! We just need to be with them. We'll invite you to our wedding! Hugs and kisses!_

_ ~Meiko and Miki_

I gulp and stare down at the wood before tearing out of my room full speed, while being stopped by brother dearest on the say.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me suspiciously. I know this is no time for lies, but I make up one anyway.

"Um… Miki and Meiko left me a note saying that they need help detangling some seaweed for dinner and to meet them at the patch." I sputter, and he gave me a weird stare.

"We're not going to have another mishap like yesterday, are we? You know, where you _**don't**_ bring back anything?" He crosses his arms and drums his fingers on it while I smile sheepishly.

"Of course not! Fresh seaweed will be in your hands by the time I get back!" I lie, swimming around him. He mutters something while I swim away but I ignore it. Maybe it's not too late to stop this crazy stunt and keep my friends safe.

I continue to swim further down the side of the abyss until an eerie glow starts to emerge from the thick blackness. I slow down, my heart starting to race. I'm in one of the forbidden zones of the sea. Sea witch territory. I gulp down fresh sea water, swimming closer to the opening. A crack in the wall formed before I was even born.

My limbs shook as I entered, fear running through my spine. I couldn't turn back now.

As I swam deeper into the crack it started to expand. Shelves started to appear, lined with jars of multiple substances that I couldn't identify. Distant humming could be heard as the space between the two walls grew wider, and I could make out a faint shadow surrounded by a soft green light.

I stopped just before a corner, my tail refusing to function anymore. My whole body felt cold and stiff. Before I could turn back, a high pitched voice sounded from the corner, echoing off the walls of the cave and sending my brain into shock.

"Come in dear! Come in! No use just floating there like s clam." A sudden force tugged my body forward, sending me cartwheeling into the large open space and into the wall.

"Ow…" I moaned, my tail giving a small twitch before I saw her. Her hair was a multitude of colors, one side being blonde and the other brown, with pink, blue, and yellow streaked into the bangs. Instead of a tail on her lower body, squid-like tentacles fanned out around her, creating some sort of barrier. She smiled crookedly and beckoned me with her index finger.

"Well now, _that_ doesn't look too comfortable." I'm suddenly flipped over and pulled over to where she and a cauldron were. I let out a gasp as my stomach hit the smooth surface of it, coughing.

"Don't cough in there dear, you'll ruin the potion." She scolded, and I sucked in a breath.

"Now, what brings you here to my side of the sea?" She questioned, examining a bottle with great interest.

"Friends!" I coughed, regaining fresh water in my lungs.

"Friends? No thanks, I don't do friends. I prefer the lone shark sort of life style, you know?" Looked bored with the conversation already, and only now did I notice that she had a crown on her head.

"No! My friends! They said they were coming here to see you! To ask you to turn them human!" I say, courage suddenly building inside of me as I launched into her face, looking her straight in the eye with a panicked look. She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Humans…? Oh! That's right! The red head and brunette! Yes, they came! Very sweet girls they were! Wanting to find love with humans! How romantic~" She sighed, cupping one cheek in her hand and faking a swoon, which earns a face palm from me.

"Did you actually… you know… give it to them?" It was pretty much an obvious answer, but I wanted to hear it anyway.

"Of course! They wanted it so bad! How could I say no?" She swayed slightly, as if this were a joke.

I sighed, scratching the back of my head. That was what I was afraid of.

"So… they're gone?" My voice cracked and I gritted my teeth. How could they be so stupid and reckless to pull something like this? They know no one up there! How could they survive? Were they even thinking when the decided to do something this moronic? Obviously not…

My breath starts to hitch, and the witch seemed to noticed, and doesn't look too pleased.

"Hey… hey stop crying!" She sighed, and suddenly, a wide smile made its way onto her face, causing my breath to stop all together.

"You know… my job _is_ to help people in need, and what you need is to get back your sisters, am I right?" She twirls one of her blonde locks as she looks down at me. I force myself to nod out of fear of angering her.

"Well, I can help with _that_. All you need is to become human!" She exclaimed, immediately going after spices and such, throwing them into the cauldron before I could even respond to it.

"Oh! Three customers in one day! How delightful!" She swam by some shells dangling on a string that were attached to a wall, and a pink and red one caught my eye, seeming to have an soft glow radiation off of them. I only look at them for a second before she starts to dump more things into the oversized pot, causing a large, orange cloud of smoke to erupt from the top.

"Its finished!" She threw her arms up into the air while screaming it, throwing her head back very over dramatically. All I could do was watch speechlessly as the smoke disappeared. She turns to me and smiles again.

"So hun, what'll it be? Human? Hm?" She dangled an empty bottle in my face and motioned to the cauldron.

"I… no. I can't. What about Rinto?" I clutch my hands into fists, staring at the pot with wide eyes, not wanting to blink or able to look away. She sighs from behind me.

"Oh come on! Don't you want to know what humans are like? Aren't you just the least bit curious to see what they do up there? What their lives are like?" She questioned, gripping my shoulders and trying to lead me to the cauldron.

"No." I deadpanned, looking back. Her face turned sour.

"What about your friends? All alone in the big world out there! No one to protect them or guide them to safety! To take care of them and be their leader!" She sighed dramatically and, as much as I hate to admit it, she got to me. Thinking about them up there with no one to help them scared me. I have to be brave. For them.

I grab the bottle and swim up to the pot, scooping some up. I swirled its contents, the orange liquid both mesmerizing and unsettling at the same time.

"Oh, theres something else I should probably mention." She hummed with a devilish smirk on creepy yet beautiful face.

"What is it." I had turned my attention away as an unsettling feeling rested in the pit of my stomach.

"Well… you see… all of my potions come with a price." She drifted around me with a calm yet content expression on her face, making the feeling grow even stronger.

"I… I don't have any money." I chocked, and she let out a sickening cackle.

"I'm not talking money. I'm talking senses. When you drink that little bottle, something of yours will be taken away, whether it be you eyesight, hearing, tasting… it's just a roll of the dice."

I gulped, looking down at the potion again, talking a deep breath. This is for my friends. I have to take a chance. I have to be brave for once in my life instead of waiting for things to solve themselves out.

I nod at her with a confident look on my face.

"Oh, and _one_ more thing." I grunt and turn to her, giving her a look to tell her to get on with it.

"You'll have a certain amount of days to convince your friends to come back to the sea. If you don't make it in that amount of time… then you'll turn to sea foam." I felt my heart almost stop. Okay, this isn't so bad… all I have to do it tell them about the deal and they'll come back! Easy as that!

"Oh, and one more thing. You can't tell them that'll happen. If you do, the deal is off, and you'll turn into foam either way." I think my heart actually did stop for a moment. If I can't tell them then how… it doesn't matter. I'll find a way.

"Of course, I'm not such a bad person, so I'll make another acceptation. If you can remember something that happened a long time ago to you, something really important, and discover who's most important in the world to you, then you have a choice. Come back to the ocean or stay on land." She shrugged. "Either way you gotta do something to stay alive." I give her a curious look.

Remember? Remember what? And why would I have a choice? Of course I would come back to the sea! Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm going with the first option. The second is just a backup. At least I can watch over them until then.

I press the bottle to my lips and am about to take a gulp before I am stopped.

"You… might not want to do that here, dear. The reaction happens immediately. You'll have no time to get up to the surface in time to catch a breath of air."

I look down at the bottle and nod to it, as if it had spoken to me itself. Suddenly something is thrown over my head and I jump with a squeak, reaching up with my free hand to clutch it. I bring it down and see that it is a large orange cloth that matches the potion. I turn to her in confusion.

"To cover up with. It's very indecent to show the lower half of your body on the surface. Or your upper half. Not that it matters seeing that you're wearing those." She said while pointing to my shells. I frown.

"Just cover from here-" She pointed to a little bit below my stomach. "-to here." She went a little ways down and stopped at a certain point.

"But that's just when your out on the beach. When your walking somewhere else, you need to cover here-" She points to just above my collar bone. "-To here." She points a little bit more past the other point on my tale.

"Just look at what the humans wear and copy them." She said, answering my confused look.

"Anything else?" I ask, beginning to get a little impatient. She shakes her head.

"Nope just go up to the surface and cover up! Oh, and when you go through 'the change'… it might hurt. A lot. You might even pass out, so keep the blanket in handy."

I grunted. Of course there's something else. As if it couldn't get any worse.

"I'm just gonna go then. You know, before you decided to spring something else on me." I turn and swim away before I hear "Good luck!" and I find myself swimming out of the cave and towards the shore.

I find the spot where I had taken that guy and, wouldn't you know it, it was still empty. I crawl on one of the rocks and rest on it, looking down at the liquid, then the material. That's when I came to realize that it wasn't just a large cloth, it was actually something that humans wore! What was it called again? A dress?

Thorough my small memory of humans I managed to find the right way to put it on. It came all the way down to my tail fin, the material long and flowy. The top came to my collarbone and two separate straps hung on my shoulders to keep it from falling down. I guess this'll have to do…

"I look down at the bottle of liquid again before closing my eyes and thinking of Meiko and Miki. This is for them. This is for them. Once you find them you can strangle them all you want.

"Down the hatch…" I throw my head back and, in one large gulp, forced it down. I cringed at the taste, wanting nothing more than to throw it back up, but I held it down with some effort. I let out a long sigh and for a minute, nothing seemed to happen. Was this it? Did she give me a faulty potion? When I get my hands on-

I'm torn away from my thoughts when a searing pain shoots through my tail and my throat, causing me to chock and fall back, hitting my head on the rocks behind me hard. I clutch my throat feeling like something is being ripped out of it, then my tail feels as if it was being torn into two half's. I try to scream out but nothing came. An orange light starts to force itself out of my mouth and back into the sea At this point I can't see straight. The pain is blurring my vision. I want it to stop. All at once, I black out.

Third person P.O.V.

The sea witched danced around the space as an orange light came down on her and was sucked into a bright yellow sea shell.

"Oh yay! Another addition to my collection!" She pranced to a rack where two other shells dangled, adding the one she held in her hand.

"A pretty, pretty voice from a pretty, pretty girl."

**Whoo hoo! Chaper 4 done! ITS SO LONG LIKE THE LONGEST I'VE EVER TYPED! But poor Rinny is in some serious pain right now… what do you suppose that sea witch meant by 'remember' and 'important person' Hm? Oh, and A virtual cookie to whoever can guess who the sea witch is!**

**Rewiew answering time! (I want to do this as much as possible because they took the time to comment :3)**

**Arrow-chan3- I Dunno… but when he does… w **

**Lalala(I don't see your comment in the review section but its my email so I'm gonna respond anyway :3) I'm glad the story is making you laugh XD and I'm glad you you're enjoying the characters so much! I see Kaito as very dense and Piko as very feminine, but you know… that's just me. And I will say this again, Len will get abused often in this story, but its all outta luv(Len: I'd really appreciate if you didn't. BunBun: Oh hush you. Rin: *Snickers in the corner*) **

**~Peace my votakus!**

**~Bun Bun**


	5. The Arrival

**Hello! So… haven't updated in a while… haha… sorry about that. I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter… but hey! I had time to write this, so... I want some credit cause I'm typing this in a hotel room, half way across the country from my home. A day after a 14 hour drive. BUT THE STORY MUST GO ON. Hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

AMS Ch.5

The Arrival

Len's P.O.V.

_I had a very odd dream. I was by the sea, laughing with an unknown person. I can't remember what she looked like. All I can remember is a bright, cheery voice, singing the sweetest melody to me as I sat on the burning sand under the scorching sun. It felt nice, right, and so familiar. She held my hand with the perkiest smile, seeming as if she was taking in every moment with as much joy as I was._

"_Len!" She cried. Suddenly I'm falling. I don't know where, but I'm falling towards her. I felt nausea float up my stomach and burn in the back of my throat. I was in a different place, a different time. Something bad was happening, and I could do nothing but watch as I fall towards her. We're inches away from each other before everything went black._

"Len!" I gasp and bolt up from my position on my bed, heaving for air as if I was being chocked by an unknown being.

I looked around and immediately see Luka, staring down at me with a panicked face. I blinked at her for a moment, trying to register my surroundings. My senses start to kick in and I'm in my room. I look down at my sister's feet to see the family K-9's, Brutus and Cocoa, a Great Dane and a long haired Chihuahua. You can probably guess who picked which dog.

Brutus jumped on my bed and curled at my feet with sad eyes that lingered on me. I raise an eyebrow and look up at Luka, who still looked shaken up.

"God Len, I thought you were having a seizure or something!" She blurted, grabbing my face in her hands and looking in my eyes, probably trying to see if they were abnormal or something. I pulled back and yank the covers to my chest. I wasn't naked or anything, if that's what you're thinking. She's just violating my personal space, something that not a lot of people enjoy, which is obviously an unknown fact to her.

"Yes, I'm fine Luka. What the hell is this about?" I ask, wanting her to leave my face alone, and leave my room for that matter. She gave me another look.

"You were thrashing around in your bed like something was attacking you! I thought that you were having a spaz attack!" Luka gripped her chest as if she had a heart attack, which in her mind she probably did.

"I'm fine, I promise. Just a bad dream is all." I assure her, petting Brutus as he nudged his way under my arm in a desperate attempt for attention.

"Seriously Len, If you keep this up I'll have gray hairs before I'm twenty five." She scolded me, while I just shrugged.

She gave a final huff before walking out of my room as she murmured things about responsibility or something like that. I didn't really pay attention as I watched the long haired rat follow her out. Brutus stayed by my side while he panted and randomly looked around my room as I stroked his thick fur absentmindedly.

My dream already started to fade away from my memory, and I found it harder and harder to remember the details of it. After a while of trying to recover the small fragments left of it I gave up on account of my stomach nagging me for food.

I jump up and jog out of the room, Brutus followed close behind. The smell of banana pancakes filled the air and made my stomach's noise grow. I licked my lips as I jumped on the railing and slid down to the bottom floor. I landed perfectly on my feet, years of practice leading me through the daily routine.

"Luka~! Something smells so delicious!" I turned the corner to meet my sisters round blue eyes.

She eyed me and pointed the spatula she used to flip the pancakes with.

"Hey, don't think I'm letting you off the hook so easily for scaring me this morning. I don't think you even deserve a breakfast as tasty as this.

I frowned. Normally I wouldn't do something this degrading and pathetic, but this was banana pancakes. I'll say it again: banana pancakes. Like my all-time favorite breakfast in the world! So, without a second thought, I got on my knees and clasped my hands together, sticking out my lower lip and giving her my signature puppy- dog look that I had used on her since I was three. Brutus came to my side and copied my action.

Luka gave a defeated face and sighed with a smile. I knew she couldn't resist my face.

"Alright, alright already. Just ssssttttooooppp." She whined while handing me a platter stacked with all the pancakes.

I lick my lips, taking the platter and placing two of the pancakes on a separate plate. Luka handed me a jug of syrup and I headed to the table, digging into my meal.

"So whats the special occasion?" I asked between bites, scarfing down the food as fast as my mouth would allow me. Brutus stood beside me, ready to catch anything that flew off my plate at any given time.

"Well, just what happened yesterday? I wanted my make you feel better. You know, smile a bit?" She smiled once again, forcing me to stop eating and give her a smile back for thanks.

"Oh, and Kaito and Piko wanted me to ask you to come over to Kaito's house as soon as possible. Something along the lines of a big surprise." I freeze mid-bite, the same odd feeling from last night settling in my stomach like a stone.

"You don't say… why didn't they text me about it?" I ask curiously, taking another bite, slower this time. Luka shrugged.

"They did. You didn't respond." She informed me, making me slap my face after I swallowed. Of course. I haven't checked my phone yet.

"Alright. Thanks." She nods, suddenly, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where you going?"

"None of your business Mister nosey." She replied, turning around and sticking her tongue out at me.

"Date with the eggplant freak?" I ask knowingly, cocking an eyebrow at her. She puffed out her cheeks in response.

"He is not a freak, Len. He's very kind and considerate and if you would spend some time to get to know him you would see that." She responded, crossing her arms. I give her a 'yeah, no' look that she probably knew that I would give her, being that it's the look that I give her every time she brings up the topic, then she walks out the door after saying: "I'll be back sometime around 11." Then she shuts the door.

I gave a worried look at the door, and then sighed.

As soon as I finish my breakfast I head to Kaito's house. I reach out to knock on the door, before hearing a series of crashes and screams come from inside the house. I jump as I hear Kaito's screams echo off the halls.

"Are you okay?" I hear him ask, followed by footsteps.

"I'm alright…" I hear an unfamiliar voice say.

"Um… Kaito?" I call, finally decided not to knock seeing as the voice was near the doorway.

"The doors unlocked!" He called back. I opened the door to see him picking up burnette. I blink at the scene. She was very pretty, I must say. Her hair was short, almost like a bob but not quite there. Her eyes is what caught me off guard, though. They seemed so empty, as if there were no life in them. As if she were…

"Len, this is Meiko!" Kaito said with a smile. "Shes blind."

"So let me get this straight. You found two girls on the beach, saying that they had no place to go because they were evicted of their home, and you just took them in?"

I stare at the two of them, hunching over on my chair with my elbows resting on my knees. They smiled sheepishly at me and rubbed the back of their heads.

"Surprise!" Kaito cheered, trying to lighten my mood. It didn't help in the slightest.

"Why did you think that was a good idea? They could have been criminals! Or gold-diggers! Or even murderers!" I whisper to them loudly. Yes, they. There's another one named Miki with cherry red hair. Apparently she's deaf. Figures.

"Listen Len, we just wanted to help out. They honestly looked lost on that beach. It'd just be cruel to turn them away." Piko explained, a sympathetic look on his face. I sighed and raised my arms in defeat.

"Fine, fine. Don't let me stop you. If you really think that this is the right thing, then okay. I trust you." I nod, and they copy my actions.

"So is this all you wanted to show me?" I asked, causing them both to look at each other.

"Yeah… pretty much." Kaito shrugged.

"Good," I said as I stood up. "then I'm going for a walk. A long walk. You two give me a headache." I say before walking out and shutting the door behind me.

God, why doesn't anyone listen to me? It would be so much easier if they didn't get involved in this… I have a really bad feeling.

I sighed, shoving my hands into my pockets and mindlessly get lost in my thoughts. I end up just following a large circle around a couple blocks, my mind taking over. I don't feel time pass as my feat absently lead me in large circles. I try to remember my dream, what had happened in it. I remember falling, that's it. Even though that's the only thing I could recall, it all seemed so vivid. So real. It felt weird.

For what only seems like a few minutes, I look up and see the sun starting to set on the shore line. Well… this day went by pretty fast. And nothing majorly bad happened.

Maybe I was wrong. Paranoia maybe? Or I hit my head harder than I thought.

I chuckled at myself, feeling stupid for suspecting anything. I'm no psychic. Things like that don't exist in this world. Just like bigfoot, werewolf's, vampires, or mermaids…

The word lingered in my head for a moment, and almost instantly after, the feeling in my stomach set in again. I looked up from my feel and found my eyes drawn to the sea. The feeling rose to my chest.

I tried to ignore it, telling myself that it was nothing, but my feet said otherwise. I found myself walking towards the ocean, an unknown force drawing me in. As my feet transitioned from the hard concrete of the road to the soft sand, I stumbled slightly. but quickly regain my balance.

My head was screaming at me to turn back, but I didn't. I felt nervous for some reason. My heart was accelerating more than usual. Why was that? I haven't even seen whats ahead, if something even is.

My feet stop near the edge of the ocean. I blink and stare at the sinking sun. So this was it? This is what I was worried about? A sunset?

I shook my head and sighed. This was stupid. There's nothing out here. Yet, the sunset is really pretty. Much more captivating than most afternoons. This time I stood willingly, watching the sun disappear bit by bit out of my sight. I started to feel more relaxed than nervous. This was actually a nice surprise. A calming, reassuring sight that put me at ease. This was just what I needed after a day like this.

I smile and turn, closing my eyes. A pretty great end to a day like this. Not something that I expected, but it was a pleasant surprise. I decided to slip off my shoes and socks, letting my feet sink into the sank with each step I took as I walked away. Yep, nothing weird here…

"Mmm…"

"…" Did I speak too soon?

I turned around and made a quick sweep across the area. I couldn't really see anything. It was starting to get dark and if I didn't leave soon Luka would scold me again. Besides, it was probably nothing. Hehe, probably a couple lingering there and waiting to be alone…

Just before I could turn back around a similar sound echoed from what sounded like the other side of the pile of rocks. And as much as I really, really didn't want to look, I climbed the small pile of gravel and peaked over the mound. What I saw both surprised and confused me. There, lying on the border of the ocean and the sand, was a small, petite girl in an orange dress.

I blink rapidly, trying to distinguish between imagination and reality. This, this can't be real. This kind of thing only happens in movies, right?

Slowly, I started to descend the rocks. I can't get involved in this. If I take her home she'll think I'm some kind of pervert who kidnaps girls off the beach or something.

I hear another groan from her, and, resentfully, I climb back up and look at her. By now, the sun had completely descended and only the moon supplied any light. I couldn't see any distinguishing features at this point, but the look of discomfort on her face was apparent, even in the dark.

A small argument want on in my head, and soon the compassionate side won out. I jumped over what little rocks were left to scale, and landed smoothly on my feet.

She started to shift, then her small hands clutched and released, as if she were trying to grab something she couldn't quite grasp.

I stooped down to her and shook her, willing her to wake up. Wobbling a bit, I press my free hand into the sand to steady myself. She only made more uncomforting sounds and curled into a fetal position, while reaching out and grabbing my wrist.

I lowered my eyes to her hand, then back to her, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. She looked, for lack of a better word, angelic. I can feel my face soften as I scoop her small frame up into my arms and adjust her silently.

I don't know why I'm doing this, but I know that if I don't do this, then someone else might. And that person might not be as, um… non perverted? Yeah, let's go with that. And without looking back at the ocean, I start to walk back to my house, hoping that Luka won't be there to ask a million questions upon seeing the mysterious girl.

**Another day, another chapter finished…. Yay~! I'm not exactly what so say about this chapter, to be honest. I know you're all like "omg he finally met her!" Yup… I figured that it was taking too long… five chapters… hehe… but it's finally here! Woohoo! So please comment! I look forward to it! I also started time skip markers because I only now realized that the ones on word don't show up on fanfiction…**

**So… answering comments time?**

**R. J. Niner: No no, this not LenxMiku… I shall have none of that. XD Just kidding. Don't get me wrong, I respect all ships, no matter what. It's just that I won't like every one of them. And by all means keep writing them! And I do really appricate your comments ^^**

**CyanYuki537: F-f-f-f-f-f-fan art!? Really!? You want to draw a fanart of this!? Please do! I would be more than flattered if you would! Could you… maybe… send me a link when its finished? I would be so happy to post it on both the story and main page and credit you for it! And as for your comment on my story, thank you! I feel bad for poor len too, but… its not a RinxLen story without Rin abusing Len a little for me! It just seems… right. XD**

**Oh, and I will not update unless I get at least… 5 reviews! Yeah! That sounds fair, right? So please review for more Len abuse! Or RinxLen, whichever you prefer!**

**Peace my Votakus!**

**~Bun Bun**


End file.
